peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 31
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 31 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a continuing series of early 90s Peel compilations by Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. This one contains extracts from John Walters' last show as producer (30 June 1991), and Mike has captured Peel's tribute to his former producer for posterity. *Peel hopes Silverfish will be buying him 'lots of poncey Mexican beers with bits of fruit stuffed into them' for his birthday. *Featured sessions: :Silverfish, #2. Recorded 1991-04-02, first TX 28 April 1991, this repeat 29 June 1991. No known commercial release. :Eon, #1. Recorded 1991-05-15, first TX 29 June 1991. No known commercial release. :Babes In Toyland, #2. Recorded 1991-06-11, first TX 30 June 1991. Available on The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *Altern 8: 'Infiltrate 202 (12 inch-The Vertigo EP)' (Network) 23 June 1991 *Capital Punishment: 'Severin (white vinyl 7 inch EP)' (We Bite) 23 June 1991 *Swiz: 'Wash (LP-Swiz)' (Sammich) 23 June 1991 *Ripcord: 'No Reason (LP-Poetic Justice)' (Raging) 23 June 1991 :(JP: 'Les, Fuzz, Chris and Stu may sound like people given a free transfer by Leyton Orient, but they are in fact Silverfish.') *Silverfish: 'Big Bad Baby Pig Squeal' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Eon: 'Basket Case' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Jonestown: 'Short Time Left (Compilation LP-Dope-Guns-'N-Fucking In The Streets (Volumes 4-7))' (Amphetamine Reptile) Peel substitutes 'activity' for one of these words. Guess which one. 29 June 1991 *Silverfish: 'Pink & Lovely' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Eon: 'Be Cool' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *(Peel gives out information about upcoming gigs and a release for Silverfish which he says has an 'unbroadcastable' title. The Wiki having no such qualms, the title can be given as Fuckin' Drivin' Or What...). *Silverfish: 'Puppy Pie' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Eon: 'Infernal Machine' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Eskimos In Egypt: 'Don't You Do It! (12 inch)' (One Little Indian / Deutsche Englische Freundschaft) 29 June 1991 *Silverfish: 'Harry Butcher' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 Part 2 *Buttsteak: 'I Do The Cha Cha (LP-Fatties Got More Blood)' (Merkin) 29 June 1991 :(JP: 'Unforgiveably noisy for this time of night.') *Eon: 'Fear The Mind Killer' (Peel Session) 29 June 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Pearl' (Peel Session) 30 June 1991 :(JP: 'Blood trickling from my ears onto the shoulders of my Dan Dare's Dog T-shirt, and I look particularly nice in it tonight, I think.') *Notsensibles: 'I'm In Love With Margaret Thatcher (7 inch)' (Snotty Snails) John calls this 'a tribute to the future Earl Mark', a reference to the fact that Denis Thatcher had been given a baronetcy and son Mark would inherit the title. 30 June 1991 :(Peel's children: 'Play us a noisy record, daddy.') *Confusion: 'Dirty War (7 inch-Hopeless)' (Amok) 30 June 1991 :(JP: 'My toothache got appreciably worse in the case of that one. I wonder if there's a link in any way.') *Babes In Toyland: 'Dogg' (Peel Session) 30 June 1991 *Volcano Suns: 'Hey Monarch (LP-Career In Rock)' (Quarterstick) 30 June 1991 :(JP: '"Career In Rock" brings me rather neatly into the subject of John Walters, because in one minute's time, his hand will leave the tiller of this programme after 20-odd years. I'm not going to make a long speech about it, because there's not really much more that I can say. I mean, people who've listened regularly to the programme will quite clearly know what a considerable debt we owe to him, and he's going to be very much missed. We've always tried to think of different ways of describing our relationship: quite clearly, the words that he uses are very different from the ones that I use, but the neatest way that I've managed to conjure it up anyway is to say that we're like a man and his dog, each imagining the other to be the dog, and I think that's not a million miles from the way that it's worked over the years.') Ken Garner relates (in The Peel Sessions, p. 137-9) that Walters, unusually for him, broke down as he listened to this pre-recorded show. As Ken explains, "He had made Peel his life's work, and now it was over." *Sekiri: 'Katsu Katsu Rock (CD-私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri))' (Public Bath) 30 June 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Laugh My Head Off' (Peel Session) 30 June 1991 *Puff Tube: 'Heavy Music / Jazz Cinnamon In My Brain / Love Theme From Emergency Peanut (2x7 inch)' (Scat) 30 June 1991 *Swiz: 'Dave's Song (LP-Hell Yes I Cheated)' (Sammich) 30 June 1991 *Babes In Toyland: 'Mad Pilot' (Peel Session) 30 June 1991 *Residents: 'I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Compilation LP-Subterranean Modern)' (Ralph) 14 July 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 31 (with introductions) parts 1&2 ;Length *00:45:47, 00:46:19 ;Other *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape